There Is No Tomorrow
by Amburegul Bersaudara
Summary: Chap 1; UPDATE! PDDI DNX EXNDQ YHRUDQJ BDQJ LQJLQ WHULNDW GHQJDQ YHEXDK KXEXQJDQ. NDUHQD DNX YL SULPDGRQD EBXQ EDHNKBXQ. —EBXQ EDHNKBXQ. Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan datang kembali untuk mengusik kehidupan barunya. EXO fanfiction. ChanBaek and otherpair! Yaoi and Smut ff! Temukan makna sandi dalam part ini, ikuti kuis Berhadiahnya! So, mind to Review please?
1. Introduction

.

There Is No Tomorrow

.

2014. © Psychoyoungers Production

* * *

.

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Kris.

.

Rated : 18+ (R/M)

* * *

.

Warn! Boys love (YAOI), OOC, Mesum (Yang merasa masih polos atau inosen mending menyingkir okay ?), DLDR, Dont be sider ya? Dont read this if you dont like it right ? I just warn you, okay?

.

Terinspirasi dari Lirik Lagu; There is no tomorrow by Trouble Maker, dan Kkiburijima (Don't flirt /?) by Ukiss. *MV mesum semua XD*

* * *

.

Foreword

Baekhyun mati-matian mengubur masa lalunya dan hidup selayaknya ia menjadi jalang —Si primadona Byun Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol datang dengan membawa sejuta perasaan yang Baekhyun pendam dan tersimpan rapat di hati juga memorinya, sekuat hati Chanyeol meyakinkan bertahan dan sekeras kepala juga Baekhyun kembali terpuruk jatuh dalam pesona Chanyeol yang tak terbantahkan, —Kris siap memberikan cintanya jika Baekhyun lelah dengan semua itu, —Kyungsoo bersumpah bahwa hidupnya sangat sempurna ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan janji suci di pernikahan mereka, —Yixing mempersiapkan diri untuk neraka yang lebih kejam dari apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

* * *

.

Bab Pembukaan;

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol;  
Tak cukup kata aku mendeskripsikan sosok pria ini —maksudku, Chanyeol begitu dia akrab disapa. Dengan senyum mengulum di bibirnya ia terlampau ramah kepada semua orang, Chanyeol bukanlah pangeran sempurna yang berada di cerita-cerita fiksi seperti yang kalian baca sewaktu kecil, Bukan! Chanyeol tidak seperti itu, —ia natural. Dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tua yang kurang memberikannya afeksi; hanya ada pembantu ketika ia pulang dari sekolah. Ia penurut, bukan pembangkang seperti anak-anak di kisah hidup lain. Ketika ia akan di jodohkan dengan seorang anak kerabat orang tuanya semua berubah, Bukan! bukan seperti itu takdir hidupnya juga masa depannya kelak. Ia Bertekad harus memperjuangkan seseorang err.. seorang jalang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun;  
Wanita...—Pria maksudku, Pria manis bermata cerah itu sering disapa Baekhyun atau Baekki itu sepintas terlihat lucu dan polos dalam waktu yang bersamaan, namun kalian harus menarik kata-kata polos itu; Baekhyun adalah seorang jalang. —Yah kenyataan pahit, ia bahkan tak ingat apakah sisa-sisa keluarga Byun masih ada atau tinggal ia satu-satunya. Satu hal yang pasti; ketika ada uang maka ia dengan senang hati menyerahkan pantatnya untuk digagahi. Tak ada alasan kuat untuk mundur, ia menyukai pekerjaannya; kebebasannya; Tak terikat; Dan sex. Satu hal itu yang tak bisa ditampik oleh Baekhyun. Beberapa hari ini ada orang gila yang menerornya dengan hal-hal dibatas kewajaran seorang Byun Baekhyun, kalau tidak salah chan...-Chanyeol! nah itu nama pria gila itu. ia berkata; jika aku adalah takdir nya? dan ia akan berencana akan mengeluarkan aku dari dunia abuabu ini dengan sebuah...—pernikahan ?  
Itu hal terkonyol yang pernah aku dengar di muka bumi.

.

Yixing, Zhang Yixing.  
Sosok pria muda berdimple manis di pipinya yang suka...—meracik minuman di sebuah bar. Hidupnya seperti burung hantu saja, begitu seterusnya.. mungkin sudah beberapa tahun seperti itu. Bartender yang ramah dan pandai bernegosiasi dengan beberapa pelanggan di tempatnya bekerja. Baekhyun menyebutnya sebagai Hyung —yah hitung hitung kenalan akrab tapi memang seperti itu. Tak terlalu terbuka dengan privasinya, hanya bekerja untuk para tamu dan membiasakan diri untuk neraka yang lebih dari pada ini.

.

Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.  
Mata bulat cerahnya itu adalah idaman semua mertua.. —maksudku, semua orang. Kyungsoo atau biasa di sapa pororo oleh Chanyeol. Manis, pintar memasak dan agak pemalu itu membuat Kyungsoo kecil tak bisa jauh jauh dari Chanyeol si tukang makan banyak. dan Kyungsoo berniat memang tak akan pernah jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol jika besar nanti; Kyungsoo ingin seperti orang tuanya dalam ikatan pernikahan. Dan kebahagiaan nya akan semakin lengkap ketika Chanyeol menyetujuinya. Kyungsoo benar benar tak sabar akan dipinang oleh pria idamannya itu.

.

Kris, Kris Wu.  
Pria blasteran ini cukup di bilang kurang kerjaan. menjadi pelanggan nomor satu —si primadona Byun Baekhyun, membuat ia tak bisa seminggu saja tidak bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Kris berulang kali menyatakan cintanya kepada jalang itu; namun dengan santainya ia menjawab, ia bukan tipe orang yang ingin terikat. membuat Kris harus sering mengeluarkan uangnya itu agar bisa membeli waktu Byun Baekhyun yang mahal itu. Dan Baekhyun senantiasa menyambut dengan pantat kenyalnya itu.

* * *

.

Sama seperti sebelum kau membuat ku ragu kembali;  
Kau yang mengatakan tak ada yang seperti kemarin;  
Cobalah katakan dengan lugas dan Coba cari dimataku;  
Sebelum malam ini berakhir;  
Sebelum cahaya menghilang.

Tak ada waktu lagi bagi kita;  
Besok, besok;  
Desahkan nama ku sekarang;  
Sebut nama ku, iya namaku;  
Saat kau mengatakan semua yang keluar dari mulut mu;  
Dijalan ini;  
Aku hanya ingin bersandar padamu;  
Untuk bersandar kepadamu.

.

* * *

.

TEASER

.

* * *

"Kau pria yang kemarin bersama Baekhyun, right ?"

"Kau bisa pangil aku Yixing, Kau ?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Tidak Terlalu,"

"Terima kasih Kris, kau yang terhebat."

"Terima kasih Baek, Kau selalu memuaskan."

"Baek, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Sex?"

"Bukan! ini bukan tentang sex."

"Lalu ?"

"Cinta? Cinta apa ?"

"Katakan sekarang Baek!"

"Maaf yeol, Aku bukan seseorang yang ingin terikat dengan sebuah hubungan."

"Kau yang ingin menikah kenapa aku ikut dalam masalah mu."

"Aku serius Byun Baekhyun!"

"Sejak kapan kau memakai hati saat bersama ku huh ?!"

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!"

"Kyungsoo.."

"SHUT UP BASTARD!"

"Yeol, Aku sudah merencanakan ini dari awal! dan ini yang kita inginkan ?!"

"Kau atau aku yang akan pergi."

"Dia atau Aku."

"Jadi semua ini hanya tentang sex ?"

"Kau, aku, Kita dan sex."

.

* * *

.

Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk meyakinkan mu, hanya saat ini disaat aku berbisik di telinga mu deru nafas ku bercampur rasa frustasi ku rasa keinginan ku untuk masa depan kita. Kita. tidak ada orang lain yang mengusik dunia kita. hanya kita; Kau dan Aku. Aku tau ini konyol dan kau sangat keras kepala, tapi aku melihat masa depan ku ada bersama mu bukan dengan yang lain. Demi semua harga diri ku; Maukah kau menikah dengan ku ?

.

* * *

TBC / END ?

* * *

Author Corner;

Hai, Psychoyoungers disini... Ini ff yang entah keberapa milik saya dengan fandom EXO. Diriku masih termasuk newbie sih dalam dunia perfanfict; maaf ceritanya juga pasaran/?/ Oh iya pangil aja aku psy/yong/gila, pokoknya panggilan yang masih lazim lah XD Mungkin segitu dulu Intronya, Mohon maaf jika ada penulisan yang salah, atau salah pengertian, atau menyingung*?* bukan bermaksud; hanya tercetus ide karna ngepens banget sama Trouble maker XD Jangan lupa review yah beibs-beibs ku :* Kalau responnya bagus mungkin cepat juga aku updatenya, dan Segala macem kritikan; flame; bash; atau apapun itu saya terima :)

With love,

Psychoyoungers.


	2. Buih 1 Si Primadona Byun Baekhyun

Buih 1; Si Primadona Byun Baekhyun.

PDDI DNX ENXDQ YHRUDQJ BDQJ LQJLQ WHULNDW GHQJDQ YHEXDK / NDUHQD DNX YL SULPDGRQD EBXQ EDHNKBXQ. —EBXQ

2014. © Amburegul Bersaudara Production

* * *

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Kris.

Rated : 18+ (R/M)

Warn! Boys love (YAOI), OOC, Mesum (Yang merasa masih polos atau inosen mending menyingkir okay ?), DLDR, Dont be sider ya? Dont read this if you dont like it right ? I just warn you, okay?

Terinspirasi dari Lirik Lagu; There is no tomorrow by Trouble Maker, dan Kkiburijima (Don't flirt /?) by Ukiss. *MV mesum semua XD*

* * *

.

March —...

Angin musim semi yang berhembus dari arah selatan berusaha mengetuk-ngetukan kulit pria yang mengunakan jas —agak mahal itu, Udara cuaca musim semi yang hangat juga indah membuat beberapa bunga bermekaran memenuhi taman taman kota yang juga dihiasi lampu lampu kecil ketika malam tiba. Sosok itu menatap iri ke arah bunga bunga yang sedang berseri-seri itu; berharap jika hidupnya semudah fase bunga.

Hey, malam; Kelap-kelip dunia semakin bersinar, detuman irama semakin menyatu dalam panasnya gesekan tubuh tubuh nista yang menari-nari dalam kesesatan. Aroma sex dan alkohol sudah menjadi persetan dalam riuh-riuh manusia yang sekedar melepas penat mereka. Sang Dj mengantarkan jutaan manusia sesat itu kelubang hitam yang penuh nirwana semu, tanpa peduli siapa yang akan jatuh paling dalam.

Ingat Dosa?

Oh Shit!

Lupakan itu sejenak.

Just be fun tonight, right ?

"Pesan 1 Cocktail alkohol rendah," Pesan salah satu pengunjung bar yang berada di Seoul itu, Bartender yang dimaksud hanya menganguk mengerti pesanan pria itu dan segera meraciknya dengan handal. Pria berjas —sepertinya mahal itu mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya di meja pesan sembari menunggu pesanannya. matanya melirik sepintas beberapa wanita nakal yang mengenakan pakaian kurang bahan itu uh.. ingin mual melihatnya, tak lama berselang minuman yang di pesannya sudah menanti.

"Ini Tuan, 1 Cocktail alkohol rendah. Selamat menikmati," Ucap bartender muda itu tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. mungkin Bartender itu sempat melihatnya beberapa kali disini.

Pria itu meneguk sedikit minuman di tangannya, "Apa ka—.."

"Kau pria yang kemarin bersama Baekhyun, right ?" Potong bartender yang berpipi dimpel itu tanpa dosa memotong perkataan pelanggan tersebut.

"Ah iya," Pria yang dimaksud hanya mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sembari tersenyum kikuk, "Apa Baekhyun ada hari ini ?" Tanya Pria itu to the point dengan Wajah yang penuh harap —Sebut saja Bartender itu sedikit pintar membaca raut wajah seseorang.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Tadi aku melihatnya bersama pelanggan, Tuan." Ungkap Bartender muda itu sembari membersihkan beberapa gelas di tempat penyimpanan. Pria berjas itu menganguk pelan —tanda ia mengerti maksud dari Bartender itu, seketika air wajahnya agak kecewa, kemudian meminum minumannya (lagi) dengan agak terpaksa —sembari menyesap air berfermentasi menyengat itu; matanya beralih pada sekerumbunan orang di lantai dansa yang penuh dengan kenistaan, lalu dengan riangnya mereka meliukliukan tubuh mereka —saling bergesekan, saling meraba— menari bersama irama memabukan dari sang DJ.

"Kau bisa panggil aku Yixing, kau?" Tanya Bartender itu spontan berusaha mencairkan suasana kepada salah satu mungkin —pelanggan si primadona Byun itu.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Jawab pria itu singkat, air wajahnya yang sedang kecewa itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesekali jari nya menyenting nyenting gelas yang masih berisi agak penuh.

"Um, maaf kalau lancang, apa kau punya urusan penting dengan nya ?" Selidik bartender itu agak kikuk pada pria tinggi di depannya.

"Tidak terlalu," Chanyeol tak menatap Bartender itu; ia sibuk dengan gelasnya, "Aku bisa memintanya untuk menemuimu, ku rasa kau punya hal yang penting dengan nya selain sex." Ujar Bartender itu enteng; Ia kembali bergelut untuk meracik minuman untuk tamu yang baru datang.

"Benarkah? Apa ia mau?" Chanyeol berbinar mendengarkan sosok bartender dihadapan nya, "Iya tentu." Balas sang bartender sembari memberikan gelas hasil racikan nya untuk pria di samping Chanyeol. "Ini tuan minuman anda, selamat menikmati." Ucapnya Yixing —Si bartender baik hati itu kepada pelanggan yang lain, begitu pandangan Chanyeol.

"Kapan aku bisa menemuinya ?" Chanyeol begitu bersemangat menanyakannya, —Sampai sampai Yixing terkejut dengan orang ini; Sebegitu pentingkah urusanya dengan Baekhyun? matanya kini agak sedikit cerah tidak seperti tadi agak sendu.

"Biasanya dia akan kesini jika sudah selesai dengan pelanggannya." Yixing hanya mengulum senyum ke sosok dihadapannya ini —mungkin Baekhyun akan bertambah pengemar lagi seperti Kris, Oh takdir baik untuk Baekhyun kelak.

"Aku akan menunggu." Mood Chanyeol agak berubah membaik sekarang. ia tersenyum sembari mengatakannya, membuat Yixing menatapnya agak bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa ?" Tanya Chanyeol menyadari ekspresi Yixing yang agak terkejut.

"Kurasa kau senang sekali bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ku akui memang dia Primadona disini, tapi dari cara mu yang seperti ini kurasa ini menyangkut err... —perasaan ?" Pembicaran keduanya berlangsung agak serius sekarang; Pemuda Zhang itu tertarik memancing pria kaya ini, bukan sebuah rahasia umum lagi tentang Baekhyun. tapi ini sesuatu yang langka terutama Baekhyun —si jalang itu dapat memikat pria kaya (lagi). Wow, takdir baik untuk Baekhyun kelak.

"..—Maaf aku tak dapat memberi tau mu.." Chanyeol agak ragu mengatakannya lalu menatap Bartender bernama Yixing itu; takut-takut kalau bartender itu merasa tersingung atau marah atas ucapannya.

"O-oh, maafkan aku.. —Baiklah itu privasi okay, maaf bukan bermaksud menginterpensi kau dan Baekhyun. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud." Yixing tak begitu bodoh untuk memahami kata-kata Chanyeol; faktanya mereka baru berkenalan, dan tak semudah itu untuk ia ikut campur dalam hal menyangkut pria kaya itu.

"Never mind Yixing-sii.." Chanyeol tersenyum lega lalu kembali meminum cocktailnya yang tinggal setengah. "Mau tambah ?" Saran Yixing mengintrupsi cepat.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku menyetir mobil seorang diri." Diplomatis Chanyeol membuat Yixing terkagum; pria ini sepertinya tidak terlalu brengsek. Dari caranya berkata-kata Chanyeol memiliki etika yang cukup bagus tidak seperti —Kris, pelanggan jalang —Baekhyun itu akan berbicara ceplas- ceplos apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Oh maafkan aku lagi tuan Chan—..."

"Tak usah panggil Tuan, Panggil saja aku Chanyeol, tak apa. Kita sekarang teman kan ?" Chanyeol mengintrupsi cepat memotong perkataan pemuda Zhang itu. Bartender itu mengulum senyum hingga matanya menyipit.

* * *

.

"Baek, Ayolah... ini sudah keberapa kali aku mengatakannya." Kris berusaha membujuk Baekhyun untuk memperhatikannya, tapi Baekhyun memunggungi pria blasteran itu seusai bercinta.

"Baek.."

"..."

"Sayang.." Deru nafas Kris tepat mengintrupsi di sekitar area tengkuknya, membuat sosok mungil itu mengeliat kegelian.

"..—Eugh.. Berhenti.. Kris itu geli.. Kris.." Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris yang usil itu, jangan sampai bercinta lagi..—Tidak Tidak, kali ini ia harus pulang kerumah; bukan menginap di club lagi.

"Ayo jawab dulu sayang, baru aku akan hentikan ini atau kau ingin...—"

"Ya.. ya.. Aku akan menj—.. Kris geli.." Baekhyun berusaha mengantisipasi ucapan yang 'iya-iya' dari Kris, tapi sosok tinggi itu sepertinya malah ingin mengerjainya.

"...—Cu..—cukup Kriss.." Baekhyun hampir mendesah akibat ulah Kris, "BERHENTI BODOH!" Tanpa segaja Baekhyun menyikut Kris agak keras.

"Aduh!" Kris mengaduh kesakitan.

"Haha.. sudah kubilang, hentikan. Rasakan itu pisang kanada." Tawa Baekhyun agak nyaring di kamar itu, membuat Kris menyeringai.

"...—eh.. kenapa ?" Baekhyun mencium gelagat aneh dari tatapan Kris.

"Jadi si jalang Byun Baekhyun ini menyukai pisang Kanada ya ?" Tawa Kris agak mengejek.

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya, "Hey, sudah ku bilang seperti sebelumnya. Aku bukan seseorang yang mau terikat dengan hubungan Kris." Balas tak nyambung Baekhyun yang bangkit dari ranjang yang agak berdecit itu lalu memakai celananya yang berserakan dilantai. Seketika suasana berubah menjadi hening.

Kris mematung mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun, Baekhyun memang tidak bodoh —Bahkan terlalu pintar, untuk mengetaui alur percakapan itu. Sayangnya; Kalimat itu memang bukan pertama kali ia dengar, tapi sesuatu di dadanya selalu berdenyut agak nyeri —Ketika Baekhyun mengatakannya berulang ulang (hari demi hari). lalu ia mengarahkan matanya berpaling dari tubuh telanjang Baekhyun yang sedang memakai celana. "Kau ingin menginap ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Kris hanya memandang langit langit kamar.

"Tidak," Balas singkat Pria blasteran itu.

"Kenapa Baek ?" Tanya Kris termanggu di tempatnya, Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus. Tanpa di beri perpanjangan kalimat lagi; Baekhyun tau makna pertanyaan Kris itu. Ia memandang Kris yang masih setia menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari ku Tuan Kris ? Kau tau aku ini jalang. dan beginilah hidupku, Ku ingatkan lagi Kris! aku tak pernah bisa untuk terikat dengan sebuah hubungan. Tak akan." Baekhyun kembali sibuk mengenakan pakaiannya, berulang-ulang kali Baekhyun jelaskan kalau ia tak ingin terikat hubungan dengan siapapun, tapi pria blasteran itu tak menyerah. Walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah muak menjelaskannya bahkan ribuan kali sekalipun.

"Ya kau benar Baek, tapi tak bisakah kau memandang aku sebagai Kris bukan sebagai pelanggan mu ?" Kris masih berusaha menakhlukan Baekhyun yang keras kepala itu menurutnya.

"Tak bisakah kau memandang aku sebagai Byun Baekhyun bukan sebagai Jalang ?" Baekhyun mengikuti gaya Kris berbicara, pria itu hanya terdiam sejenak, lalu memejamkan matanya —mungkin otak pria itu mendidih sepertinya.

"Aku disihir dan jatuh dalam pesona fatal mu...—"

"...—Dan sekarang kau menghancurkan hatiku." Kris tak bergeming dari tempat ia mengatakanya; Mungkin pria ini sedang meluapkan isi hatinya.

"Kris...—Bahkan kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada aku. Jangan aku, Ku mohon! Percayalah bukan aku orang yang tepat Kris. Bukan, Bukan Aku!" Baekhyun agak sedikit menaikan intonasinya, ia harus bisa menahan emosinya —Bagaimanapun Kris tetaplah orang yang berjasa untuknya, yah walau dalam segi ekonomi sih. Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan pandangan iba.

Kris masih setia memejamkan matanya —Entah tertidur atau menahan emosinya atau yang lainnya, Tapi Baekhyun yakin bahwa pria itu belum tertidur, sepertinya dia mendengarkan semua apa yang ia katakan barusan. Baekhyun yang sudah mengancingi kemejanya, siap! dia akan pulang kerumah hari ini.

Baekhyun menghadiahi Kris yang sedang termenung diam itu dengan setumpuk baju-baju Kris tepat di wajahnya, "Jangan manja. Pakailah baju mu, cepatlah Kris. Yixing menunggu ku diluar." Ucap Baekhyun agak kejam —yah hitung hitung agar sosok ini membencinya atau menjauhinya karna ia bersikap kurang sopan. —sejujurnya ia juga berat hati; menyikiti pria itu. ia (Kris) sebenarnya orang baik, hanya pergaulannya saja yang buruk.

"Hey, bodoh! jangan kau berpura-pura tidur! Ayo pakai pakaian mu." Kris Tak bergeming dari posisinya, Baekhyun menyeringai seketika. Oh Baekhyun tau sekarang; ia akan mengunakan jurus andalannya.

TUK

"AH FUCK!" Kris memekik kaget; Baekhyun dengan sengaja menyentil jidatnya dengan keras agar ia segera mengunakan pakaiannya dan tak terlarut dalam pikiran galaunya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa renyah melihat Kris yang memekik itu, "Cepatlah tuan pemalas!" Titah Baekhyun, entah itu titahnya yang keberapa kali hari ini.

Kris mendengus; Demi pantat sexy Baekhyun —si jalang itu, Kris menyumpahi dengan sumpah serapahnya kalau sentilan itu sakit sekali —Kris juga berspekulasi kalau jidatnya pasti benjol sekarang. Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sembari mengacungkan jari tengahnya. "Haha.." Lalu Tawa nista Baekhyun itu yang terdengar nyaring diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Kenapa cemberut ?" Retoris Baekhyun mengejek, —usai puas dengan tertawa nistanya. Ia melihat Kris telah rapi dengan pakaiannya —Cepat sekali, pikir Baekhyun. Sesekali sosok tinggi itu mengelus jidatnya yang agak membenjol akibat telah di 'manjakan' oleh si Baekhyun dengan amat sangat perlahan. "Kau uke, tapi kenapa kuat sekali." Kris merenggek tetapi ia masih sibuk dengan jidatnya yang berwarna agak kemerahan akibat ulah Baekhyun.

"Aku tetap lelaki bodoh! atau kedua telingamu itu juga mau aku manjakan uhm ?" Baekhyun tersenyum mengoda sembari menakut-nakuti Kris yang buru buru menyelamatkan kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tanganya —yang masih utuh dari amukan Baekhyun. "Tidak, Terima kasih." Kris agak cepat melaju ke arah pintu saking takut terkena jurus mautnya yang menyakitkan. Haha..

"Bayaran mu di transfer seperti biasa ya Baekiie.." Ucap Kris agak lebay sesaat mereka keluar dari kamar yang mereka gunakan. —Mungkin Kris mengalami kepribadian ganda atau ia terkena gegar otak akibat sentilannya tadi ? —Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas karna ulah Kris yang sebentar serius; sebentar konyol; sebentar sangat menjijikan; sebentar galau; dan masih banyak sifat —sebentar milik Kris yang membuat bingung Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan lama dengan pelanggan macam Kris begini ?

"Terima kasih Kris, Kau yang terhebat." Puji Baekhyun agak tersenyum kecil, —ritual yang tak boleh ia lupakan kepada setiap pelanggannya— Tangannya sedang mengunci pintu kamar yang baru ia gunakan. Sembari menunggu Kris mengenakan mantelnya..?—Baekhyun agak heran, bukannya ini musim semi ya? apa ia tak kepanasan dengan mantel yang agak tebal itu? Entahlah... Baekhyun berusaha tak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Terima kasih Baek, kau selalu memuaskan." Balas Kris tersenyum lalu dengan usilnya ia kembali mengusik surai Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun cemberut, —Ah imutnya. Pikir Kris.

"Mana ciuman perpisahan malam ini ?" Tagih Kris usil yang melihat peluang bagus itu kekeke~

"Dalam mimpi mu bodoh!" Dengus Baekhyun yang segera berjalan menuju tempat yixing, meninggalkan Kris begitu saja.

"Tawaran itu masih berlaku lho Baek." Suara Kris agak sedikit berteriak di belakangnya. Ia hanya mengangkat jempolnya ke udara; memberi kode ke arah pria itu —kris. Pria itu tersenyum miris menatap pungung Baekhyun yang kian menjauh di matanya.

* * *

.

"Sepertinya itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol-sii." Tunjuk Yixing tepat ke arah sudut ruangan; di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Chanyeol melihat sedikit agak samar sosok Baekhyun dan entah bersama siapa. Sepertinya mereka cukup akrab; dan Chanyeol agak sedikit menaruh curiga siapa pria itu. —atau mungkin pria itu pelanggan yang Yixing beritau tadi.

"Siapa pria itu ?" Chanyeol masih memandang keduanya —Baekhyun dan seseorang. Yixing tau arah membicaraan ini, ia hanya tersenyum tipis, "Dia namanya Kris."

"Kris sia—..."

"Yixing-a..." Belum selesai Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya; Baekhyun memotong ucapannya —secara tak segaja, Ia agak berteriak menghampiri Yixing —Bartender itu dengan heboh seperti tak bertemu bertahun-tahun saja, pikir Chanyeol.

"Yixing-a..." Panggil Baekhyun lagi dengan agak setengah manja, Yixing menyambutnya hangat Baekhyun. Dua makhluk imut itu saling berpelukan; Seperti film anak anak yang berwarna warni itu. Tak di duga-duga, mereka berciuman singkat. Cukup membuat Chanyeol sedikit ...—terperangah melihat kedua orang itu. —Apakah pemuda Zhang itu kekasihnya Baekhyun ? Chanyeol mulai menduga duga.

"Yixing-a.. aku rindu padamu.." Ucap Baekhyun tak peduli dengan pelanggan Yixing yang berada di depannya; Baekhyun malah asik bermanja-manja ria pada Yixing yang telah diangap sebagai Hyungnya itu. Yixing terkekeh pelan.

"Baru beberapa jam yang lalu kita bertemu bodoh!" Yixing melepaskan tautan badannya dengan Baekhyun. ia sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan konyol Baekhyun. Menurutnya —Hari ini manja Baekhyun agak sedikit berlebih; entah karna apa, tapi Yixing sedikit terhibur karna ulah anak itu.

"—... Kau bau Baekhyun." Lanjut Yixing tertawa setengah mengejek; Baekhyun mendengus malu lalu menghadiahi pukulan pelan di lengan pria berdimpel itu.

Yixing sibuk mengambil soda untuk Baekhyun —Maksudku, Yixing memang segaja memiliki persediaan soda untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun; entah apa alasannya Baekhyun selalu gemar meminum air berkarbonasi dengan sejuta aspartam di dalamnya setelah usai melakukan pekerjaannya. Kau tau kan pekerjaan apa yang ku maksud 'kan? ku mohon jangan berpura-pura bodoh!

Chanyeol berpura terbatuk; segaja memberi kode ke arah kedua manusia (manis) itu. "Oh hai! Chanyeol-sii." Tegur Baekhyun tersenyum cerah dengan Eye smile ke arahnya; Tolong hentikan tatapan mata itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol agak menjerit frustasi dalam hatinya.

"Ini Baekki." Yixing mengintrupsi diantara keduanya dan menyerahkan sodanya ke Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum tipis; saat Baekhyun merespon baik kehadirannya. Ia melihat Yixing memberikan sebuah kaleng ke Baekhyun.. err..—itu soda 'kan?

Baekhyun meminum air berkarbonasi itu agak kasar; setelah membuka penutupnya dengan gerakan cepat. "Huaa.. Segarnya.." Pekik Baekhyun heboh memberi tau Yixing dengan girang, sedangkan pemuda Zhang itu tersenyum kecil dan mengusik surai hitamnya dengan gemas. "Sebelum pulang istirahatlah dulu, Oh iya Chanyeol bilang ada sesuatu yang dia...—"

"O-oh Baekhyun, Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Chanyeol memotong cepat perkataan bartender Zhang itu; Yixing agak terkejut, —dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedikit mengkerutkan dahinya —Aneh?

"Oh baiklah aku mengerti, Get a room please." Baekhyun tersenyum mengerti; ia segera menyerahkan kunci kamar sebelumnya —yang ia gunakan bersama Kris, dengan kunci kamar yang baru. "..—Hati hati eoh?" Bisik Yixing yang tersenyum setengah mengejek. Baekhyun hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebagai jawaban.

* * *

Eye Smile ajaib mu;

Tak dapat di sembunyikan;

Semuanya terus membuatku gugup;

Berhenti.. Berhenti.. Jangan lakukan itu,

Baek, Aku benci matamu;

Kau membuat ku gugup, matamu memikatku;

Membuat ku gemetar takut;

Berdarah panas dan tak bisa menyembunyikan pesona;

Aku disihir dan jatuh pada pesona fatal mu;

Berhenti.. Berhenti.. jangan lakukan itu;

Berhenti bermain, berhenti bermain-main dengan pikiran ku;

Berhenti bermain, aku memperingatkan mu.

* * *

Doh T.T Maapin Rafra ya readers sekalian, rafra lama banget updatenya woyy! Huhu, habis sibuk sih ama dunia kampus u.u Maklum, baru jadi mahasiswa baru. dan besok rafra UTS T.T Doh, nyebelin banget kampus rafra dah. Sebagai gantinya Rafra akan update ff baru *Kibar bendera* So, mind to rnr please?

Oh iya, kira kira ada member yang tau enga tuh, apa arti kode untuk Summary part ini ? XD Kalo ada yang tau, berhadiah pulsa lho~~ *Kibar kolor Baekhyun* wkwkwk Ini Serius :p untuk jawabanya bisa dikirm lewat review atau pm aja beibs

Salam Cintah dari Rafra :v :*


End file.
